When Love Strikes Hard
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is my first yu yu fic so if i get anything wrong tell me. My own character is in here and i know some people hate add ons but she follows the series. A young half demon comes along and falls in love with Hiei, yet the fire youkai might be a little
1. Prologue

Title: When Love Strikes Hard  
  
Author: yaoi_luver_16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I owned Hiei n.n!  
  
Rating: PG-13 at first R-NC-17 in later chapters  
  
Content: Nothing much, there will be hentai but later on, and some incidences you could probably consider gory  
  
Coupling: Hiei/OC  
  
A/N: This is my first Yu Yu fic, so if I get anything wrong feel free to review and tell me. It may take time to get up chapters but be patient with me please. I will try my best on this one because I like the character I made up. I don't have internet at home and am doing all of this stuff at school except for typing up the stories. I wont be able to post over summer but when school comes, you can bet half of my stories will be completed and that I will post them up as soon as possible. I can draw farley well so if I can get to a scanner at school I will post up my drawings of my character and other things.  
  
P.S.: For those of you who read this chapter when it first came out on 5/3/04 I'm sorry it was incomplete. The thing is I typed in the actual numbers of one half and my computer did some fancy thing to make it look professional unbeknownst to me so I had to go back through all of my chapters to see if I wrote that again so that would never happen in future chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. JA!  
  
Prologue: In the Beginning  
  
"Why doesn't mother care about me, nii-chan?"  
  
"I'm not all too sure, Yue." Her brother answered solemnly. "She loves you, though. I'm sure of it. Deep down, I know she does." He reasoned, watching as she scooted under the sheets of her almost too small bed.  
  
Despite the fact that Yue was older then her brother, Kiciju, she acted as if she was no more then six of her 11 years. She depended souly upon her brother. She was three years older then Kiciju, yet looked much younger. Maybe it was because she was a half demon...  
  
She blinked up at her brother as he pulled the sheets up to her chin and tucked them lightly about her body. She thought about her mother for a moment and narrowed her eyes at the things she did to her. Pushing her out of the way when she was more then far away in the first place, forcing her to do chores that no one her age would do, making her cook dinner, wash cloths, clean the house, mow the lawn. She was your regular Cinderella slave driver. The only reason Yue stayed and actually did these things was because she didn't want to get sent to a home...sent away from the only family that cared: her brother. She smiled softly as Kiciju leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against her forehead in a sweet good night kiss.  
  
"Good night." Yue called to her brother softly as he left the vicinity of her tiny bedroom.  
  
"Night." He responded simply, closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Five years later...  
  
"Yue, if you want such a thing as to live in a place like Makai when you're only a half demon, I don't think I should grant it." Koenma stated, his baby pacifier bobbing with every word he spoke.  
  
"But...come ON KOENMA!" She shouted, feeling a little more then frustrated. "I am part demon. I should live in the demon world." She reasoned, feeling helpless at the toddler's stern expression. "Please," She begged. "I don't belong in Ningen-kai."  
  
A long pause filled the nearly silent room, blue and red ogres dashing past the door in a hurry to finish their jobs and not suffer the wrath of the mighty Yama, let alone his short-tempered son. A soft 'hum' and a thoughtful expression had crossed over Koenma's face. The suspense in the room was so thick you'd need a katana to cut through it.  
  
"Fine, you can..." He paused, giving Yue the opportunity to celebrate before he cut her down. "BUT," He drawled, loving the surprised look on the young half demon's face, "you need to do something for me. A...mission, if you will."  
  
"What kind of mission?" Yue asked skeptically, her cloud blue eyes narrowing dangerously at the smug look on Koenma's face.  
  
"You can live in Makai...but with two other demons. Notorious criminals. You need to befriend the two and make them trust you." He answered, nodding his head as if agreeing with his reasoning and cunning. "After all, you are the granddaughter of the great Genkai. I'm sure that after training for ten years with her and learning her techniques you're more then capable of defending yourself if they decide to get...hostile."  
  
"Hostile...?"  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later...  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PERV, HIEI?!" Yue screeched, face flushing furiously from being, what she deemed, 'spied on' while she was bathing.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted agitatedly as he walked past a towel clad Yue who brandished a scrub brush like a weapon.  
  
Inside, his heart was racing at the eye full he had gotten of the light, blue-violet haired girl. He had been walking by the lake he, Kurama and the girl were camping out around. An oddly suspicious looking Kurama had asked him to go find Yue for dinner. He had been told that she'd be near the lake. Unfortunately, the kitsune had been wrong. She was in the lake not near it. His face had flushed such a deep color it nearly matched the deep, blood red of his eyes. He had to plug his nose so it wouldn't spurt blood at the sight of the gorgeous, nude girl.  
  
'Gorgeous...?' He thought to himself, having just reached camp where a happy Kurama sat cooking fish. 'Why do I get the feeling he planned that little encounter?' He glared darkly at the kitsune youko as he looked up from his cooking and smiled cheekily.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the lake...  
  
Yue still hadn't managed to get rid of her blush as she covered her body with clothing. She had seen the way Hiei blushed when she caught him...the sight was rather...cute.  
  
'Cute...?' She thought, blinking a few times. Where had that come from?  
  
She tossed that thought aside as her stomach rumbled loudly for food. She smiled sheepishly to herself as she walked, bare footed, back to camp, tying her bottom length, damp hair in a black band. She wholly intended to eat the two demons out of camp and home and ask questions later.  
  
Ningen-kai= Earth Makai= Demon World Nii-chan= big brother  
  
A/N: That's it. Okay...tell me what you think. Every other chapter will be directly from the tv series. The dialogue will be exact and my character will be added into the fray. What do you think about her? And if I don't explain her past enough in the next chapters, review and ask me what you need to know about her to make her blend more into the story. But wait until the third chapter where I give the major background before you'll start pummeling me with questions. Translations will be at the end of every chapter so if no one knows what the Japanese words are they are given. And I got the translations from a Japanese/English dictionary so they are all correct. I hope you all enjoyed this and more to come. 


	2. Chapter I

Title: When Love Strikes Hard  
  
Author: yaoi_luver_16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I owned Hiei n.n!  
  
Rating: PG-13 at first R-NC-17 in later chapters  
  
Content: Nothing much, there will be hentai but later on, and some incidences you could probably consider gory  
  
Coupling: Hiei/OC  
  
A/N: Okay guys the first chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it and I just hope you people don't hate me for adding my own character. I myself hate it when people add their own characters if they don't have a strong base and background in the story. But Yue has both. You'll get her story and I hope you guys like the idea. I also hope the Hiei/Kurama pairing lovers out there don't hate me. I myself like a decent Hiei/Kurama yaoi, yet I haven't been able to find a decent enough one to look constantly. Sorry, I've been babbling. Hope you guys like it and please review.  
  
Chapter I: Three Monsters  
  
'How can they even think to do this?' Yue fumed as she watched the kyukonki demon suffocate the pour, red ogre by the mere grip of his large hand alone.  
  
The four of them where currently in the King's vault, stealing the three precious artifacts stored there. The Forlorn Hope, The Shadow Sword and The Orb of Baast. The former group of three, Hiei, Kurama, and Yue, were now the present group of four, a kyukonki demon by the name of Gouki taking up the fourth position. Yue wasn't at all happy about the alliance among the other three demons. It had taken Gouki only a matter of moment to win over the two notorious demons' trust while it took her over an entire week. She hated the giant lummox for all she was worth and would do just about anything to see him dead.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as an alarm began to sound and an unfamiliar voice boomed over the loud speaker. "CODE RED, EMERGENCY! CODE RED!"  
  
"Alright, Gouki, that's enough." Hiei ordered silently, a small trace of triumphant victory in his voice as he chuckled. Yue couldn't help but glare at the little fire youkai who was no more then an inch taller then she was.  
  
"Yes, our time grows short." Kurama concurred in his soft mellow voice, the tone almost seeming guilty.  
  
The speaker boomed again as the quartet headed out and over the demolished vault door only to disappear from sight in a matter of moments.  
  
"ALL OGERS REPORT TO THE PALACE. SEAL THE DOORS. THEY'VE TAKEN ALL THREE OF THEM!"  
  
~*~  
  
"When did you start working with this neanderthal?" Yue whispered, looking over the giant demon in front of her in his human form.  
  
"When you refused to help Kurama and I raid Koenma's vault." Hiei answered sarcastically, yet truthfully.  
  
"Well excuse me, but I didn't think that you or Kurama would stoop that low." She explained with as much sarcasm and glared at the guilty looking kitsune.  
  
"What are you mumbling about, onna." The demon smirked, realizing that she was backed into a corner with this argument and he wanted to push her completely through the wall.  
  
"Do NOT call me onna, KISAMA!" She shouted, clenching her fists at her sides to keep herself under control.  
  
The demon merely grunted and turned away, feeling her overpowering energy radiate off her body and not wanting to get involved with some one that powerful. He had already underestimated Kurama and was told off by the vibrant red head in a schoolboy uniform. Yue could only assume that Hiei had had to do the same to get the big lummox to cooperate.  
  
Yue 'humphed' and turned to Hiei, glaring darkly at the youkai as he silently marveled at the blade he had retrieved from the vault. She really hadn't expected such a thing, yet she hadn't known the two for more then half a year. She didn't know their abilities all too well, let alone their limitations. Her gaze averted from Hiei to Kurama, who looked slightly anxious and edgy.  
  
'Wonder what's up with him?' She thought, silently walking over to a tree to lean on, not realizing the champaign colored eyes that followed her every move.  
  
Hiei laughed out loud in triumphant glory as he wielded the Shadow Sword with expertise while he dart through mid air. Yue couldn't help but noticed as he took excessive pride in the fact that demons were forming from what ever item he struck with the blade. She looked on with slight admiration as a gargoyle crept out from the remains of a fallen tree, only to be free for a moment before he turned to stone from the eerie rays of the sun. Strange, everywhere around them was dark and bleak but the patch of wilderness they occupied.  
  
"Oh, yes." Hiei chuckled maliciously. "This is perfect. If the sword can make demons from trees just imagine what it'll make from humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army." He gloated, holding the blade high.  
  
Yue cringed as the lummox took this time to disrupt the tranquility of silence with his scratchy voice.  
  
"I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them how to eat souls I even know how we can feed them all." He chuckled, digging in his pocket to withdraw, "The Orb of Baast."  
  
"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right." Hiei added, expecting the kitsune to agree wholeheartedly.  
  
"Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance." Kurama corrected, not meeting any ones gaze.  
  
"Kurama?" Yue queried softly.  
  
"What?!" Hiei ordered sharply, mellow blood red eyes narrowing with unease. "What is that suppose to mean? Surly you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far?" Hiei argued accusingly.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered simply.  
  
"You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them: spin less and ready to be walked on." Hiei shouted, trying to reason with the youko kitsune the only way he knew how, by arguing.  
  
"Hiei!" Yue shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Kurama can leave if he wants to." She finished, stepping forward into the group of demons.  
  
"I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." Gouki ordered, replacing the Orb of Baast in his pocket and extending his hand to receive Kurama's item.  
  
"He's got more right to his item then you ever will." Yue mumbled, practically dying to slap the idiot's hand away.  
  
"I can't." Kurama protested. "I have great need for it myself first."  
  
"All right," Gouki snickered, "then I'll punch it out of ya!" He finished, raising one large fist to strike Kurama down. The idiot must have forgotten how Kurama told him off before.  
  
"Excuse me neighbors." An insistent voice called, gaining everyone's attention. "Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here."  
  
A young boy had emerged from the dark depths of the woods, carrying a bushy tree limb to keep him dry from the rain that poured outside the clearing. Dark almost black-green hair sleeked back with what seemed to be a plentiful amount of gel covered the boy's head generously. Large, innocent as well as dangerous brown eyes stared each demon down bravely. He was covered from neck to ankle with a bright green suit, black, polished shoes topping off the outfit nicely.  
  
'Who is this kid?' Yue thought to herself, examining him for all he was worth.  
  
"Maybe the next time you guys go stealing magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip." He stated in a cocky street punk manner.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei ordered, not in the least bit afraid of the boy for his spirit energy was decidedly low compared to his own. "And how do you know about the artifacts?"  
  
"Give us your name." Gouki added, gaining confidence from Hiei's cockiness.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Hopped you'd ask." The boy said smugly, flinging the tree branch aside as he introduced himself. "The name's Yusuke. I'm a spirit detective."  
  
'Spirit detective?!' Yue thought in an alarmed manner. 'What's Koenma thinking? I have this completely under control!'  
  
"Spirit detective?" Gouki questioned uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry. He's just another one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could round up. His spirit energy is pathetic." Hiei reassured the group, a triumphant smirk coming to his lips.  
  
Yue couldn't help but notice the quickening of her heart at that expression. 'What's wrong with me?!' She thought in alarm as her cheeks began to slowly gain color. She was distracted for the moment though as Kurama completely ignored Yusuke and continued from where he had left off. Turning away and heading into the thickness of the woods.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Yusuke shouted after him.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested." Kurama answered, not pausing to look back or speak.  
  
"Kurama." Yue called after him  
  
"Stop, Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan! UGH!" Hiei shouted in agitation as he too made his leave.  
  
"MATTE! INCONSIDERATE JERKS!" Yue shout, following Hiei instead of the kitsune, curious to discover why she was feeling this way about the little fire youkai.  
  
Onna= woman Kisama= bastard Kitsune= fox Youko & youkai= demon Matte= wait  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you guys think of Yue okay? Review. JA! 


	3. Chapter II: Realizations

Title: When Love Strikes Hard  
  
Author: yaoi_luver_16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I owned Hiei n.n!  
  
Rating: PG-13 at first R-NC-17 in later chapters  
  
Content: Nothing much, there will be hentai but later on, and some incidences you could probably consider gory  
  
Coupling: Hiei/Yue (OC)  
  
A/N: Next chap! AT the moment I don't fell like explaining this... My best friend and I just got into this huge argument a few days back and he just called saying that he didn't want to speak to me until he figured out weather or not he still wanted me to be his friend. I've got a question for the people who actually read these blasted things. If your best friend constantly and continually complained to you about everything for over two years and about a topic you definitely didn't want to hear about would or wouldn't you blow them off (Especially if you were PMSing, for the female readers)? Review and tell me. You answer will help me determine weather or not I was being a total bitch that day or not. Because to this very minute I still don't think I was being too cruel.  
  
Chapter II: Realizations  
  
Yue couldn't help but panic as she didn't find Hiei right off. She was starting to worry if she'd ever find him, and it was too late for her to go back and search for Kurama. Her brow furrowed in agitation as she levitated into a tree, figuring that she'd be able to spot Hiei better from a higher perspective. Leaning her petite body against a straining branch she allowed her eyes to survey the surrounding area.  
  
Yue was a young woman at the age of 20 now, yet she didn't look a day past the age of 17. She had long, flowing blue-violet hair and bright, piercing cloud blue eyes. The color blue so light and pale that the iris almost appeared to be nonexistent. She was no taller then Hiei was, in fact, she was at least an inch shorter. She weighed no more then 94 lbs. and had soft creamy skin.  
  
Her height, however small, is an obvious sign of her upbringings. Her grandmother being the notorious psychic Genkai. Genkai gave birth to Yue's mother at an incredibly young age and Yue knew little to nothing about her grandfather, except the fact that he was extremely tall and hade dark hair. Although, the fact that he was tall didn't matter much, as Yue's mother was even smaller then her herself.  
  
The fact that Yue knows little to nothing about the male side in her family carries on to her own father, whom she never met. She had seen pictures of him that her mother tried to hide the fact that she still had. He was a fairly nice height for a man, around 6'1", with dark brown hair, almost black it was so dark. And the one thing that always made Yue smile when she saw the photos was that his eyes were the same as hers, if not lighter. Her mother had almost a light orchid colored hair and when she gave birth to Yue she came with much darker hair, but not by much.  
  
The fact that Yue is a half demon didn't sit well with her mother, as she hadn't realized that her mate was a full-blooded demon until Yue was about to be born. Yue's mother forced her father out of the house only a month before her birth. After Yue was born, she was practically ignored for all she was worth, giving her the coldhearted, sarcastic exterior that she projected.  
  
When she was only three-years-old her mother gave birth to her half brother, yet she was so young at the time she always saw him as something more. He was the only way she survived as a child. At first, he gave her a reason to live by needing to wake up in the mornings to take care of him, and later on, when her aging slowed and her brother appeared to be older then her, one to take care of her like a protective brother should.  
  
As she grew older she realized that she had abilities that no normal human should have. At the age of five her mother dumped her off at Genkai's temple, where the elderly lady gave her a second home and a place where she could express herself in the most destructive of ways. For the next ten years she had trained rigorously, wearing her poor grandmother to the bone in her constant need to become stronger. At one point Genkai decided to have Yue meet her old trainer, whom was still alive only by the means of the spirit orb that Genkai would later pass down to Yusuke. The only reason that Genkai didn't give Yue her own spirit orb was because she herself was living on borrowed time and might, very well, not have more time on this earth if she gave it away. Yue went through the whole ordeal with the barest of screams and came out alive, yet she couldn't say the same for Genkai's trainer as he died just after the orb left his body and entered her own.  
  
The young half demon's powers consisted of all Chinese elemental attacks, earth (like Kurama's plant stuff), air (flight A.K.A. levitation), water, ice, fire, and lightening. She had a few healing powers, but only strong enough for small wounds, she had a great deal of strength for a female half demon, yet she relied more on her powers and speed then her strength. She could wield her spirit energy like Kuuabara, yet she would either use her choice from a bow and arrow or hand daggers, and even then she would only use the energy as thus if she were low on it.  
  
Yue couldn't help but growl darkly as Hiei still hadn't passed by. She tugged down her black tank top as the wind blew it up slightly, revealing her firm abs. The shirt was no more then an extra small piece of black cloth with an orchid Japanese character for woman on it. She wore extremely loose fitting gray gi pants that tied in the front. She wore no shoes, complaining that they restricted her movement and speed. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she saw a dark obtuse shape zipping by on the dense forest floor.  
  
'Gottcha!' She thought to herself, her eyes narrowing with devilish intent as the little fire youkai stopped right beneath her. 'YATTA!' She cheered mentally as she jumped from the tree, landing roughly on the fire youkai and grinning maliciously. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screeched, leaning down over the demon to interrogate him face to face.  
  
~*~  
  
'Where is she.' Hiei thought, almost frantically.  
  
After the entire bathing incident, Hiei had become a lot more protective of Yue...not that he'd let anyone else know that. She may be a demanding, bitchy onna but he seemed to be drawn to her. She had stood by his side in the vault even though she didn't want a part in the raid. Oh, she complained about it, but she went along any way, just to make sure they would come out safe...well Hiei and Kurama any way. And now that he had run off without her, he felt as if he betrayed her.  
  
He stopped for a moment to see if he could fell her spirit energy only to be squashed by the very being he had been searching for. He heaved forward with the sudden exertion of weight and fell flat on his face, practically eating the ground beneath him. Then the screeching came and he only wished he had the strength to cover his ears.  
  
"You left me!" The onna shouted in hurt aggravation. "How could you?" She asked, hurt overcoming her voice more this time as she stepped off and knelt in front of him.  
  
Hiei lifted himself up on his hands and knees, jerking up his head to argue to the girl's face, only to realize that they were only mere inches apart. Either of them gasped out in shock and scrambled apart until there was a good distance between them, blushes covering both of their cheeks as they refused to look at one another. It took Hiei a moment to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart before he got to his feet and motioned for Yue to follow, no words coming between the two as they exited the forest together to carry on with the mission intended, even without Kurama or the big lummox.  
  
Yatta= hurray or yippy  
  
A/N: Okay that's Yue's background. What do you think? Review please. JA! 


	4. Chapter III: The Three Eyes of Hiei

Title: When Love Strikes Hard  
  
Author: yaoi_luver_16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I owned Hiei n.n!  
  
Rating: PG-13 at first R-NC-17 in later chapters  
  
Content: Nothing much, there will be hentai but later on, and some incidences you could probably consider gory  
  
Coupling: Hiei/Yue (OC)  
  
A/N: This chapter made me cry when I read over it, it was so emotional. I hope you all like it. I'm still not in much of a mood to write more then necessary and I wrote this author's note before I posted up chapter so that's why there's no response to any reviews on my friend and my problem. But to those of you who did write in response, thanks for your opinion.  
Chapter III: The Three Eyes of Hiei  
  
"Why are we here, Hiei." Yue whispered softly into the other's ear, not noticing the slight tremble that the hushed words evoked. They were crouched down on the roof of some building, eyes peering out over another building, a junior high school to be exact. "Sariyaski Junior High?"  
  
"Yes, we are waiting for a certain someone to emerge from that building. A small demon that I've hired should be coming by soon to give us info on the individual." Hiei answered, his determined champagne colored eyes not leaving the entrance to the building as he spoke.  
  
"If he's small to you then he must be pretty small." Yue teased, grinning broadly at the slight pout that overcame Hiei's lips.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei-sama."  
  
Yue jumped at the unearthly voice that came from behind them. She turned around slightly to view the demon. Horns, a long tail and fangs, the usually information gatherer and spy. He was no bigger then half a foot and his glowing eyes regarded the duo nonchalantly.  
  
"Good," Hiei almost purred in excitement, "You're just in time. Give me the information you know on the detective's closest friends and show me who they are."  
  
"Yusuke Yurameshi, I'm afraid, only has one friend that truly matters to him and that is her." He informed, pointing a clawed finger to a young girl with a little above shoulder length honey brown hair and a light blue school girl uniform with a soft yellow scarf.  
  
Yue's eyes widened at the innocence of the young girl. She looked almost upset about something. Her youthful features set in a saddened expression and her eyes purposefully trained on the ground. Her hands appeared to be clasping her handbag handle desperately, as if in a bid to keep herself sane or from bursting into tears.  
  
"You're not going to do anything to her are you, Hiei." Yue queried in a nervous, worried tone.  
  
"If it'll help with my plan." He answered simply, giving his full and undivided attention to the pintsized demon.  
  
"Kayko Yukimora, classmate and childhood friend of Yusuke Yurameshi. She appears to be his closest link." The demon confessed, eyes observing the girl as he spoke.  
  
"Perfect. With a little help from her I'll be quite entertained." Hiei chuckled, not noticing the worried, skeptical look that flashed across Yue's face. The expression changed just in time before Hiei turned to regard her. "I've been collecting slaves all morning." He stated. "There at a warehouse near the bay. I want you to go keep an eye on them for me. Okay, Yue?"  
  
"Yeah...sure." Yue answered with little to no enthusiasm.  
  
She watched as Hiei stood, then dashed off to capture his next innocent victim. The mini demon had apparently disappeared as she looked around, standing up and dusting herself off as she set forth to find the warehouse. Yet, before she got there, a childish voice came, sounding as if it was having a temper tantrum.  
  
"YUE! What on Ningen-kai do you think you are doing! Stop him before he goes to far!" Koenma ordered, a projection of the child appearing in the sky.  
  
"I will Koenma." Yue answered darkly, eyes narrowing at the toddler. "When I feel that it is necessary."  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!?!"  
  
"No. I just don't find it necessary for me to interfere!" She shouted back.  
  
"NOT NECESSARY!?! You had better go stop that lunatic or I'll–"  
  
"Or you'll what!" Yue screeched in pure rage. "You have no say in what I do!!"  
  
"Oh, don't I?" The baby mused matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll find my own way to get into Makai!" She retorted. "If doing what you want means betraying the one-ones that I've grown to care about... No, I wont do it. You can just stuff this position! I QUIT!" She finished, turning to dash off to where Hiei had asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei couldn't believe his ears... Yue had been working for Koenma all this time but..., 'If doing what you want means betraying the one-ones that I've grown to care about... No, I wont do it.'  
  
'She cares about me?'  
  
But of course. She was always with him, helping him, attempting to tame him and make him see that she was an ally and not an enemy... She had always tried so hard to get so close...and he always pushed her away. Now she was disobeying the 'Great Koenma' who appeared to be black mailing her about something in order to stay with him. 'Why would she do that. It's obvious that she wanted something really badly and she just threw it away, just to stay...with Kurama and me? Yue...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold the girl." Hiei ordered to two of his slaves, sensing the spirit energy of the detective drawing ever nearer.  
  
He looked over to Yue, who positioned herself on the top of a crate, her eyes blank and sightless as she stared down at the many slaves littering to floor. She had appeared to be out of it ever since he had brought the girl here and Hiei couldn't help but wonder if she was rethinking her options with Koenma.  
  
'Please, Yue. Stay with Kurama...and me.'  
  
His attention was jerked away from the girl as the door to the warehouse opened abruptly, the same boy from the forest marching into the place with determination as he called out. "Get out here, Hiei! I'm gonna kick you face in!" At that moment he noticed the many humans blocking his path. "What the...?" He gawked. "Who the heck are they?"  
  
"Physically, they're normal humans." A young woman with long, bright blue hair put into a high ponytail answered. "But it looks like Hiei's controlling their minds." She added matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Yusuke gasped in astonishment.  
  
"The records department doesn't know about this. For him to control so many humans at once, he must possess...the Jagan." She stated skeptically.  
  
"Jagan?" Yusuke queried, rolling the name on his tongue as if to get better acquainted with it.  
  
"Well done." Hiei congratulated, drawing everyone, including Yue's attention. "I used my power to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you, but they make excellent scenery." Hiei quipped, stepping forward slightly through the crowd of mentally possessed humans, his Jagan flashing dangerously, as if to ward off the intruders.  
  
"That's some pimple." Yusuke commented and Yue couldn't help but smirk at the implication.  
  
"Yes, pimple, indeed." Yue mumbled.  
  
"It's the Jagan. A third eye for the spirit." The blue haired woman informed.  
  
"A normal human would of succumbed to its power by now. But I see the geniuses in Spirit World found a nice pick." Hiei commented, his voice holding more malice with every word. "That's why I brought insurance." He added with a smirk. The possessed people who held the girl stepping forward at the unknown cue.  
  
"Kayko!" Yusuke gasped in worry, eyes narrowing in desperation. "What do you plan to do with her?"  
  
"Nothing more, if you've brought the items." Hiei answered, leaving the implication hanging. "Ooh, good boy." He cheered slightly as the items were brought into view. "Both the Orb of Baast and that precious Forlorn Hope." He paused slightly as Yusuke put the items down then continued. "You may have her."  
  
"Kayko!" Yusuke shouted as the possessed released her and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Yue watched on with slight resentment as the boy raced to his damsel's side and embraced her lovingly. She couldn't help but envy them as well. If only she had someone like that. Her eyes shifted from the lovers to Hiei and she blushed furiously. Okay, well, she had someone in mind, but he'd never express his feelings like Yusuke was, at least...not at the time he wouldn't express anything for her. But...maybe later on.  
  
"So, maybe my plan had a few setbacks. But the end result is the same. All three ancient weapons of darkness are in my control and those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet." Hiei crooned, chuckling darkly as he too looked on at the pair and he couldn't help but think of a certain fiery onna... 'Yue...'  
  
"Quit gloating, Hiei." Yue mumbled, more to herself then the other. "He may seem weak, but anger and desperation are two very powerful weapons to all humans alike."  
  
"You should stop bragging. It'll just make it more embarrassing for you." Yusuke suggested tersely, gaining his feet and glaring darkly at Hiei. "Now that I've got Kayko I'm gonna rip out your teeth!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted confidently. "Try. I'll give you a head start." He added with a soft chuckle.  
  
"You know, that cocky laugh of yours is stating to TICK ME OFF!" Yusuke shouted as he lunged forward, fist raised to strike Hiei down only to hit at thin air. "He vanished." Yusuke realized, blinking disbelievingly at the place where Hiei once stood.  
  
"I'm still here." Hiei spoke up in an obvious, matter-of-fact tone. "I only stepped gently to the side. Was that a real hit? I was under the impression it was a joke." He said in the same cocky voice, heavy laden with sarcasm. "Oh, but wait, you're not amused. And as for Kayko..." He left the implication hanging.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yusuke yelled in an outraged manner.  
  
All the while, Yue marveled at the change that Hiei had gone through. This was defiantly a side of the little taciturn fire youkai that she had never seen. He was acting so overconfident, smug, arrogant, and brash. It was as if his ego could fill the entire warehouse. Yue didn't like it at all...  
  
"Do you really think I'd relinquish my hostage without the reward." He stated, sounding as if Yusuke's surprise was absurd. "Look at her closely Yusuke. You'll still see that she's mine." Hiei declared confidently.  
  
'Hiei... I never realized just how...evil you were.' Yue thought, looking down on said demon with worry and deceit in her cloud blue eyes.  
  
"You're lying!" Yusuke shouted disbelievingly.  
  
"Am I?" Hiei retorted smugly.  
  
Yue knew what Hiei had done to the girl. She now possessed the Jagan, as did Hiei. Yet Kayko was too weak a human not to be overcome by the third eye's bidding. In due time the boy and woman would realize the cut on her forehead made by the Shadow Sword and then panic would override their anger and resentment.  
  
"What is that thing?" Yusuke inquired, finally noticing the slash on the girl's forehead. Once the eye began to open he couldn't help but be drawn closer to gawk at it. "I don't understand...? How?"  
  
"You may have her body, but her future is mine." Hiei responded, continuing without a single pause in his speech. "See I've struck her with the Shadow Sword. And once that Jagan eye opens completely she becomes a demon; not a very smart one I'm afraid, but perfect for a slave."  
  
"MOVE!" The young woman ordered, once finally realizing what the phenomenon on the girl's forehead was. She drew a hand to the girl's forehead and allowed it to hove just above the third eye, a, sort of, electric shock appearing, forcing the eye to close as best as her powers could allow. "I'll try and prevent it from opening! You go and punch his brains out!" She ordered, her voice already hitching in over exertion.  
  
"Yes," Hiei crooned, "you'd better punch them out quickly if you care about your assistant. I can feel her precious energy draining fast." He paused for a moment to chuckle. "Pity, her poor little body is giving everything it has. Soon you'll have a girlfriend who's a demon and an assistant that is dead."  
  
"Is that true?" He asked his assistant, worry quite plainly lacing his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Yusuke. I'll stop it as long as I can." She whimpered as a flash of pain ran over her skin, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth she increased her assault on the Jagan.  
  
"Botan." Yusuke called worriedly, only a moment later turning an enraged look to Hiei. "Oh, that's IT!"  
  
"I'm glad you're so enthused. The game will be more exciting this way." Hiei snorted in amusement.  
  
"What game?" Yusuke queried, anger still heavy on his voice.  
  
"The hilt of this sword is hollow, contained inside is the antidote to stop the sword's affect." Hiei stated, presenting the sword to the boy. "If you get the sword the girl will live. Fun right?" He mused with an obvious smirk. "Think of it as a little game of tag."  
  
And, in what appeared to be the speed of light, the boy attacked, catching Hiei way off guard and causing Yue to jump to her feet, worry for her friend quite apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Hiei!" She called, watching as he rubbed his sore cheek soothingly.  
  
He flashed a look to her, letting her know that he was alright. "Faster then I thought." He mumbled to himself. "What happened, Spirit Detective? You weren't that fast before?"  
  
"This isn't a game, dirt face!" Yusuke shouted in obvious disgust at Hiei's 'game'. "Kayko is my friend."  
  
"Now I see." Hiei murmured, realization dawning. "You're a decent fighter on your own, but when your friend's on the line your strength increases greatly. You're a team player, a 'save the day' super hero. I hate people like you." Hiei commented tersely, pointing the tip of the sword to Yusuke. "And, yes, Spirit Detective, I'll admit you surprised me, but like a true amateur, you failed to take advantage of the situation. You didn't get the sword back; a mistake that will prove fatal. Because now that I know it, I wont be dropping my guard any longer. The world doesn't give many chances; you've just missed yours." He continued to prattle on not realizing the he was blabbering.  
  
"Are you done yapping yet?" Yusuke asked resentfully.  
  
"Not quite." Hiei grunted as he picked up the pace, dashing about the warehouse in an attempt to confuse his enemy, chuckling the whole way even as he spoke. "Can't you keep up? Human eyes are so slow. Come now, where am I? What's wrong; do I confuse you? Do I?!" He shouted, coming from behind the detective to attack.  
  
And, as stated previously, it was all an attempt. He was, once again, struck in the face. And this time he was hurled into one of the large crates that littered the floor of the building.  
  
Out of sheer worry for her companion, Yue flew to the ground to help him to his feet, not expecting the blow that was to come. She gasped aloud as Hiei abruptly gained his feet and fired a frustrated blast of spirit energy at her stomach. With a short squeak of surprise, Yue was flung nearly half way across the room into a set of crates herself, yet when she immerged she was severely hurt. Not expecting the attack she wasn't prepared for what just happened. She looked across the room at the culprit of her pain.  
  
Betrayal... Tears, filled her eyes end couldn't help but spill free as she reached a hand behind her, fingering a large bloody gash across her back with a wince of pain, emotionally and physically. She brought the hand before her and observed the bright, vivid, red blood that coated her fingertips. Her face grew pale as she lifted her gaze once more to meet Hiei's.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but regret his actions as soon as they took place. The one he cared for so deeply, the one who defied the 'great Koenma', the one who teased him so candidly and made him feel alive was now before him...in tears... What had he done...?  
  
Yue sobbed quietly as she stared back at the shocked expression on Hiei's face. She brought up her clean hand to cover her mouth as her sobs gained in volume. The pain in her heart grew so torturous that she turned her back on the one she...loved and fled.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened further at the damage he had caused to her body as she turned and flew over a few sets of crates, out of his sight. A large slash, clear across her back, from left shoulder to right hip. The wound had to be at least two inches deep and four inches wide at the center, thinning out as it stretched to the hip and shoulder.  
  
"Yue..." He called, his voice no more then a bare whisper, filled with sorrow and regret for his actions. Then his pain grew to anger as the memory of the detective came to mind, throwing salt on the open, burning, pulsing, fresh wound in his soul. "You're DEAD!"  
  
"See Hiei." Yusuke said, knowing that what he said before held meaning now. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. Yap, yap, yap like you're some kind of pro-wrestler. And then what happens?" It was a rhetorical question. "You have to eat up all your words. It's pretty dumb."  
  
"Consider this a compliment. I've never transformed for a human." Hiei stated, losing his sarcastic and smug air as soon as he saw the hurt in Yue's eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue was hyperventilating as she utilized her little healing power to heal as much of her wound as she could. But no matter how much healing power she used, she could never mend her broken heart. Sobs continued to rake her form, making the healing process even longer. This wasn't good, she had already lost a lot of blood and was in grave danger of dying if she didn't heal herself quickly.  
  
"Yue...?"  
  
"Kurama?" She gasped softly, taking her hands away from the uncomfortable twist to swipe angrily at the tears that flooded her sight. "What are you doing her?"  
  
"Helping you first." He answered, enveloping her in a tight embrace and gasping softly in surprise as she burrowed her tear stained face into his shoulder.  
  
The quaking of her body carried to his own as the girl let go, sobbing in earnest as her hands clenched tightly to his vivid school boy uniform. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her trembling body and gasped once more as his hands came in contact with the thick blood that flowed out of her barley-healing wound.  
  
"YUE!" Kurama shouted as her body slouched forward into his own.  
  
'So weak... I'm so weak... See what you do to me Hiei...'  
  
"Yue, you're gonna be alright." Kurama soothed as he placed her on her stomach, ripping her already tattered shirt down the center.  
  
He reached into the long strands of his hair and pulled out a single seed, filling it with his spirit energy it burst into blooming and present a humble drop of nectar that Kurama dropped into the wound, watching worriedly as the gash only healed up half way, yet sighing in relief as the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Stay her, Yue, and don't move. I'll be back to heal the rest of it, but right now I need to save Yusuke." Kurama murmured, gaining his feet and dashing off before receiving an answered.  
  
The tears had still not stopped, yet they weren't as strong as before and her sobbing had ceased. It was as if there was a leak in her tear ducts and she couldn't plug it up or make it stop. She stared after Kurama as he left, her face pale still yet with hurt and worry. A single word slipped past her lips as she closed her eyes briefly in exhaustion. "Hiei..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke was wrapped by four glowing red ropes, each one separated and seeming to spark with power as they held him in the air. "Well, this is new, but maybe you could get me green ones. They'd match a lot better." Yusuke joked, an obvious sign of his discomfort and worry.  
  
"A joker to the end, aren't you?" Hiei inquired. "Perhaps my Jagan Tie Curse needs to be tighter before we get serious." Hiei suggested, throwing the still confined boy to the ground. "I have an idea. How about I give you a choice."  
  
"What?" Yusuke gasped, as Hiei drew the discarded Shadow Sword to his hand by mere telekinesis.  
  
"I can end your life now, or, if you prefer, I'll make you into a demon." He stated, glaring pure hatred at the boy. "What's that? You want me to choose. FINE!" He shout, wielding the sword to kill the boy, he charged forward. And just as soon as he charged forward he was halted by none other than Kurama as he took the blade in the gut and slammed Hiei's Jagan with a balled fist. Hiei shouted in pain and rubbed his third eyes of many eyes soothingly. "My eye! My Jagan eye!"  
  
"Hey, I've come untied." Yusuke pointed out  
  
"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for amplification. Without the Jagan exposed on his forehead his power becomes useless." Kurama informed the boy as he trudged forward, the wound to his stomach making him grunt with pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked kindly, sincerely worried about the kitsune.  
  
"Fine, only a minor hole in my stomach." Kurama chuckled, trying to make his wound seem like nothing.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Yusuke stated, sorrow for his friend filling his voice.  
  
"I'm alive only because of you." Kurama stated, looking over his shoulder at Yusuke. "Please, allow me to pay my debt. You must handle Hiei, I will use my power to keep the girl from transforming." Kurama finished, setting forth to do as he said.  
  
"Kurama." Yusuke spoke, as if the sound of the other boy's name was meant to be an apology.  
  
All the while, Hiei was seething as he continued to rub his eye. First the boy strikes him down and proves his bragging pointless and as he said 'dumb', then he hurts his... HIS!?! No not his... Then he hurts Yue and makes her cry, a sight that truly made his heart and soul wail in agony for his...friend. Then Kurama betrays him again.  
  
'Yue would never do such a thing...but I betrayed her.' "Kurama, how could you. Traitor. Hu?" He gasped, looking up at the Spirit Detective as he stepped forward, amazed at how much his spirit energy had increased.  
  
"Take your problems up with me." Yusuke ordered, eyes narrowed down at the transformed fire youkai.  
  
A fight then commenced, each throwing out an even amount of blows yet Hiei being the obvious superior as he brutally stuck the boy from just about everywhere. The boy was practically tossed around like a rag doll, his feet never touching the ground as Hiei continued to attack him, the attacks coming so quick that he only touched the ground when they stopped coming.  
  
"You see?" Hiei proved that he was superior only for a moment. "It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit me."  
  
"Darn it!" The boy grunted in frustration, fist swiping at the bloody trail that ran from the corner of lip to chin.  
  
The boy was in a corner, so to speak, yet realization dawned in his eyes that Hiei didn't catch. Hiei couldn't help but be amazed as the boy fled, running away from the battle at hand.  
  
"How sad. After all this, you actually think you can run away from me." He queried, allowing the detective a head start before he followed. As he neared he called out. "DETECTIVE!!"  
  
To say that Hiei was surprised was an understatement as the boy turned around and pointed a single finger with glowing, blue spirit energy his way. He hadn't heard the muttered words, only the two that were shouted as if the pitch in which the boy cried held the power of the blast.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
  
Yet at the last second...Hiei dodged, but just barley, landing in front of the boy with a satisfied click to his boots. "My, what a well kept secret. Too bad all of your energy was wasted on poor aim." Yet the boy didn't appear to be surprised or scared. And the next second...it came. A sharp blast to his back. Hiei gasped out in shock. "What happened?!"  
  
"Simple. I won." Yusuke stated victoriously.  
  
"But you missed." This statement was said while Hiei turned to look behind himself, eyes widening in comprehension as he spotted the mirror. "The Forlorn Hope. You reflected the shot. Must have guessed exactly the way I would dodge." He had lost his demon form and his knees were becoming weak. He didn't know how much longer he could stand.  
  
"Hu. I think that's what they call watching your opponent." Yusuke responded smugly.  
  
"You're pretty clever." Hiei complimented just before he passed out on the floor.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Was that a tear-jerker or what? Review. JA! 


	5. Chapter IV: Farwells Never Last Forever

Title: When Love Strikes Hard  
  
Author: yaoiluver16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I owned Hiei n.n!  
  
Rating: PG-13 at first R-NC-17 in later chapters  
  
Content: Nothing much, there will be hentai but later on, and some incidences you could probably consider gory  
  
Coupling: Hiei/(Yue OC)  
  
A/N: Okay. Once again this was an author's review before chapter two was posted. I pre-write most of my chapters before I post them and this was my latest. At this point, I'm way to lazy to get the dialogue from the next episode but one of these days I will catch up. Don't depend on an update any time soon. I'm a little too busy being a junior in high school to type at the moment. Not to mention when my parent see my interim they aren't going to be too happy. cringes Maybe I can alter it again. Thank Kami for computers! I hope you enjoy this on. The after math of a stupid action is always interesting in some way or another.  
  
Chapter IV: Farewells Never Last Forever  
  
"OW! Kurama, that hurts." Yue whined as he rubbed a healing salve onto her healed wound.  
  
"I know, Yue. But this is the best and quickest way for it to not get infected. It's a pretty big wound you know?" Kurama soothed, rubbing articulate fingers over her shoulders to relieve some of the tension.  
  
"Not as big as one other wound." She mumbled, propping herself up on her elbows and staring down at the ground.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Kurama asked cautiously.  
  
At first, Yue felt the heart ache as she had before, tears springing to her eyes again, yet she fought against them. Then, she felt anger and intense rage toward the one who had hurt her more deeply then anyone knew. And lastly, she felt an emotional drain from crying as much as she had and the anger dissipated.  
  
She looked away from Kurama as she answered. "...Hiei..."  
  
"Hiei... You're back?" Kurama queried, not hearing what Yue had just confessed.  
  
Yue jumped slightly at the name and cursed her body for tensing as it did. She watched from her stomach-lying position as the small booted feet of the one in question stepped, unsteadily, forward. Yue couldn't look up. She knew her emotions and pain were plastered to her face and she didn't want the fire youkai to see them again...didn't want to let him see how far she had let him into her sacred and guarded heart.  
  
"Yue..." He whispered forlornly, hoping to gain her gaze as well as her forgiveness.  
  
No matter how many times he saw the wound across her back, it never failed to shock him into near silence, his vocabulary limited to only a few words. He had done this, caused this one vibrant spirit pain and anguish beyond mortal conception. He had wounded more then her body, but also her heart.  
  
"Yue..." She still wasn't responding; her long bangs curtained her eyes and expression as she silently refused to lift her head from the floor.  
  
Her body quacked softly, so softly that it could almost be mistaken for a deep intake of breath, before she looked up and met Hiei's eyes evenly, motions masked in a two-decade-old practice. She had hoped she'd never have to mask her feelings from these two...but at the time it was necessary. She lifted herself onto her hands and knees with one hand and used the other to pull down the new black tank top she had put on as soon as she had limped back to camp. The next moment she stood tall, but not without wincing softly in pain. Keeping her emotions completely hidden in her voice, she spoke.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving for a while." She stated steadily.  
  
"Leaving?" Kurama questioned as he too stood.  
  
"Hai. I'll be visiting my oba-san for a while, and I don't know when I'll return...but I will." She stated, straight forward.  
  
Hiei could practically feel his heart lurch at the emotionless expression to Yue's eyes. It must have taken her years to perfect it, and he wondered why she would even have to hide her emotions in the first place. He couldn't help but step forward to touch her, to have her see that he was truly sorry. He just couldn't say it, not that he was a demon of word. He was all about action.  
  
Yue tensed even more as Hiei stepped forward. She backed down slightly, her mask slipping as she flew into the air, out of Hiei's reach. "Just stay back!" She ordered sharply, tears coming once again as he reached out to her. "I can't take it... Just-stay away, onegai, until I can sort through all of this...stay away." She practically begged. She looked to Kurama and smiled sadly before she flew into the treetops. "AND I DON'T WANT YOU FOLLOWING ME!!!" She screeched to Hiei, watching with some satisfaction and a smile as he winced and blushed softly.  
  
With only one final wave to the duo she flew off. Knowing that her ba-san would allow her to stay at her temple and train for as long as she needed.  
  
Hiei was determined to keep an eye on the onna. Despite her intimidating scream, he refused to listen and followed in hot pursuit, dashing throughout the forest treetops in order to keep up with her fast pace flying.  
  
'I will have your forgiveness.' He thought determinedly as the oba-san's temple came into view.  
  
Oba-san & ba-san= grandmother Onegai= please Hai= yes  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you think. JA! 


End file.
